Adrammelech (Final Fantasy XII boss)
Adrammelech is an optional boss in Final Fantasy XII whom the party fights in the Zertinan Caverns Athroza Quicksands area where skeletons keep spawning and the mini-map is obscured. It is fought in the Zodiac versions at Stage 35 of the Trial Mode along with two Skulwyrms. In the Trial Mode battle, the player can steal equipment from him: Ras Algethi (common), Traitor's Bow (uncommon) and Rubber Suit (rare). Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Stats After using Perfect Defense: Anti-Magick and Magick Wall for two minutes or until Flash Arc is used | flying = yes | info = Fleeing is possible }} AI script }} Battle Adrammelech resists all elements but Ice, which he is weak to. He is a flying opponent, meaning only ranged weapons (in the Zodiac versions spears and poles also work), magick and technicks can hit him. As soon as the player steps into the area, Shambling Corpses will emerge out of the ground and will keep on spawning at deeper areas of the cavern. Adrammelech does not have a wide attack range, but his existing skills make him a force to be reckoned with. He has powerful Lightning-type spells, and Thundaja can be deadly. His Bleed inflicts the party with Sap at a high success rate. When his health hits critical, he will use Thundaja regardless of any action taken. If this does not KO the party, he will use Perfect Defense, which negates all physical and magickal attacks for two minutes or until Flash Arc is used. Strategy A party of level 30+ is suggested, though, with Quickenings this boss can be defeated at low levels. Before fighting Adrammelech, one should buff the party, especially with Shell. If the party uses long range weapons, they should equip non-elemental ammunition. Since Adrammelech is Lightning-based, the player can equip Rubber Suits, or Zodiac Escutcheon, if available, although these are late-game equipment and the player may want to tackle Adrammelech earlier. The Diamond Armlet also immunizes against Lightning damage in the Zodiac versions. It is possible to defeat the Shambling Corpses before Adrammelech notices the party, but it is hard to do if the party is not a considerably high level. This can be done at lower levels through repeatedly entering, killing a few, then leaving the zone. The Shambling corpses will eventually stop spawning, after which the party can face Adrammelech alone. A strategy that works well is to equip party members with the gambit "Foe: undead" along with a White Magick spell, such as Cura. Another method is to have one character with "Foe: undead" as their primary gambit, one character with long range weapon with "Foe: flying" or "Foe: highest HP" or other gambit that makes them target only Adrammelech, and one healer. The Shambling Corpses can be disabled to render them harmless for the time being. The Shambling Corpses respawn in deeper areas of the cave, so the deeper the place the player fights Adrammelech, the less the advantage will be. If one enters the area from the north, Adrammelech will most likely be right in front of them. When Adrammelech uses Perfect Defense, the party should focus on re-buffing and healing. Having Bubble may help. Regen both heals Sap and bestows the Regen status. A surefire way of defeating Adrammelech is to use Blizzara or Blizzaga; this is even more effective should the player have elemental-enhancing equipment (especially a Glacial Staff or even Staff of the Magi) and Faith status. One should make one character the designated healer, as Adrammelech's tendency to cast Thundaja and Bleed can quickly reduce a party's HP. To make the most out of Quickenings the player should have the first group use them for maximum damage and afterward remove one character who is out of Mist Charges, and add a reserve character with full Mist Charges to the party, and unleash a new Quickening chain. High Arcana farming Adrammelech is the only Esper the player can farm High Arcana from, since the party can flee one screen during the battle, then return and steal again. One does not need to possess the Canopic Jar to make the High Arcanas available. As mentioned above, repeatedly entering, killing Shambling corpses, then leaving will eventually make these adds stop spawning. You can then easily farm High Arcana at your leisure. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy'' Gallery Adrammelech.JPG|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Adrammelechbattle.jpg Magick-Shield-FFXII.jpg|Magick Wall. Adrammelech-Defeated-FFXII-TZA.png Related enemies * Belias * Chaos * Cúchulainn * Exodus * Famfrit * Hashmal * Mateus * Shemhazai * Ultima * Zalera * Zeromus * Zodiark de:Adrammelech (FFXII Boss) it:Adrammelech (Final Fantasy XII) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII